


Raspberry Lips

by klarogasms



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of Bonnie's Death, Post S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where to?", the cab driver asked, looking at her through the rear view mirror. The blonde bit her lower lip as the only place she probably would be welcomed in shot through her mind. She sighed as the answer left her rosy lips. "Rousseau's, French Quater.", she said, leaning back. The driver nodded and started the engine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! So here is the first drabble I upload on AO3! It's a one shot, btw.  
> 'Whataya want from me' by Adam Lambert inspired me to write the beginning and from there it just went on and on. Yeah ^^ I hope you guys enjoy reading this and I totally recommend to listen to the song, like I'll always do :)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> xoxo

"I'm not the girl I've been two years ago, Elena. I've  _changed_!" Caroline said, stressing each word coming out of her mouth. 

Elena just rolled her eyes at the blonde and huffed in annoyance.   
"Yeah, as if," she said, her tone disturbingly self-righteous. 

"What are you trying to tell me, Elena?" the blonde asked, narrowing her eyes. 

Elena just shrugged and sipped at her cup of coffee.   
The girls were in this cute café right down the street of their hotel. They decided to spend their semester holidays in New Orleans. Yes, fucking New Orleans. The new home of the expanded Mikaelson family. Not Caroline's first choice. 

"You haven't changed much, Care. I mean, yeah, you're not as desperate for everyone's attention anymore, but you still feel like you have to be the center of attention. You're still the self-conscious control freak you were back in High School, you just learned how to hide it," Elena replied, draping her slightly waved hair over her right shoulder.   
"I'm not trying to hurt you or something, I'm just being  _honest_ ," she added, as she stared at Caroline. 

Caroline swallowed hard. Well, if Elena really didn't want to hurt her, she wouldn't have chosen these words. 

"You know what, Elena? I'm sick of this charade," Care said as she stood up. She leaned forward and placed her hands on the table, looked down at her so-called best friend; looked into her sickeningly innocent Bambi brown puppy dog eyes. 

"I may have been an insecure neurotic control freak, I still may be a neurotic control freak, but I am not insecure anymore. I dare to open my mouth if I'm sick of something. And right now, I am sick of _you_. I am sick of this whole best friend act we're keeping up when all you want to do is to be with anyone but me. I am sick of you insulting me in oh so subtle ways. I am sick of your so-called advice. I. Am. Sick. Of.  _You!"_  Caroline ranted, getting louder with each word leaving her mouth. 

When she finally ended her rant, everyone in the café was staring at them. The blonde ignored it and stood up. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, grabbed her purse, left a few dollar bills on the table and made her way towards the entrance. As she was leaving she called over her shoulder that she would move out of their hotel and search herself another place to stay. She just didn't know where this new place was.

At least not yet.

After a few moments the people in the café went back to normal and Elena finally managed to close her mouth. She rummaged through her handbag for her cell phone and found it almost the same instant. She searched through her contacts and dialed Damon's number. She refused to spend the rest of her holiday alone. Especially during Mardi Gras. Elena would ask her boyfriend to join her, and maybe she would get her revenge for being humiliated in public.

Caroline was furious at Elena. But who wouldn't be? She carried her newly packed suitcase to the elevator when her cell phone vibrated. She groaned upon reading the caller ID. After thinking about ignoring the call she decided to pick up, against better judgement. 

"What do you want, Damon?" she asked, her tone annoyed. 

"Relax Blondie! Just wanted to know what exactly transpired between you and Elena," he answered. 

Caroline sighed as she leaned against the wall next to the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. 

"She insulted me, I refused to take her shit any longer, screamed at her in public and left like the Drama Queen I am," Caroline replied as a 'bing' signalled her that the doors would open any given moment. 

"Alright, so no need to humiliate you in public?" Damon asked, sounding slightly amused. 

Caroline grunted, carrying her luggage into the elevator, pressing the button for the main floor. 

"No need to humiliate me in public." she confirmed, leaning against one of the steel walls. 

Damon sighed at the other end of the line. "That's good. I'll take the next flight to New Orleans to keep Miss Gilbert company," he hummed, a smirk clearly evident in his voice. 

Caroline huffed as another 'bing' signalled her that the elevator stopped. She looked at the little display above the door and was happy to see that she was on the right floor. 

"Yeah, have fun. Good luck with surviving her moods," Caroline mumbled before she hung up. A faint 'thank you' was the last thing she heard before she tapped onto the red button on her touchscreen.

Care pulled her trolley along as she walked towards the hotel's reception to return the key card. After checking out, she left the hotel behind and walked into the other direction of the street, not wanting to walk past the café Elena probably still sat in. Luckily for her the direction the café was in lead towards the suburbs of the city. 

Caroline stopped after she walked a few blocks and waved for a cab. She just had to wait a few moments till one stopped right in front of her. The driver got out of the car and even helped her with the luggage. She thanked him and slipped into the backseat of the car, fastening the seat belt before she sunk into the comfortable seat. 

"Where to?" the cabby asked, looking at her through the rear view mirror. Caroline bit her lower lip in contemplation as the only place she probably would be welcomed in shot through her head. 

She sighed before the answer left her rosy lips. "Rousseau's, French Quater," she replied, leaning back. 

The driver nodded and started the engine.

 

 

Caroline and Elena had spent their second week in New Orleans, and they were at Rousseau's for exactly one single time. This one time she ran into one of the last persons she wanted to meet: Rebekah. 

The blonde Original recognized her (of course she did) and instantly decided to let her in on _everything_ that had happened in the months she hadn't seen or heard of any of them (meaning since graduation). Rebekah told them about Hayley and the Hybrid baby, about Elijah, the witches named Sophie and Davina and about Camille and Marcel. Especially the Marcel bit was interesting. 

Caroline had a hard time to absorb and process the new information, but somehow she managed it. When she asked Rebekah what she was doing in the bar the girl who was with her ex-boyfriend worked at, she told her that she just wanted to buy a few bottles of bourbon, because 'Nik' went out of it and he was unbearable without his fill of it ever since the baby was born. So it wasn't the bar Rebekah visited often, no, Klaus was the one who loved this little bar. 

And that was the exact reason Caroline decided to drive to it. Klaus and his siblings were the only persons she trusted enough to help her while she stayed in New Orleans. She just hoped that she wouldn't be drunk when one of them finally decided to show up.

 

 

"One glass of bourbon. Your oldest," Caroline ordered, as she sat down on the stool in front of the counter. 

The blonde behind it nodded and got her a bottle and a tumbler. She filled it with the amber liquid and placed the glass in front of Caroline. "Are you alright?" she asked, tilting her head. 

Caroline looked up at her and resembled the motion. She thought that the girl must've talked to someone else, but she was the only one in earshot. 

"Yes. No, not really," Caroline sighed, furrowing her brow in the process.

Her trolley stood right next to her, in between her stool and the one to her left. She took the glass filled with alcohol and downed it in one big gulp. She didn't even flinch at the bitter taste or the burning sensation at the back of her throat. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" the bartender asked, refilling Caroline's glass.

Caroline gave her a thankful smile and downed the second glass in two gulps, shuddering at the taste of the liquid. She never got how Klaus and Damon were able to enjoy this stuff, she just drank it because it got you drunk in no time. And it helped with the killing innocent people urges, that definitely was another big pro. 

"I don't know. I'm just so annoyed by her and she doesn't even seem to understand why I'm mad at her," Caroline replied, pouring herself another drink. 

"What's your name?" the bartender asked, smiling at the vampire.

Caroline decided to slow down. She only sipped at her drink this time around. 

"I'm Caroline," she replied, extending her hand. 

The bartender took it and shook it as she introduced herself. "Camille. But it's a grandma's name. Call me Cami," she replied, smiling at the blonde opposite her. Caroline let go of her hand and forced herself to act like she didn't know the whole life story of the girl on the other side of the counter.

"Well, Cami," Caroline said, "I'm in NOLA with my best friend, or at least we've been best friends since Kindergarten. And she just won't shut up about how much of an insecure neurotic, self-centered, attention seeking control freak I am."

Camille's eyes widened at the harsh words which left Caroline's mouth, but nodded nonetheless. 

"And today I stood up to her and told her how much of a bitch she actually is," Caroline added, taking another sip of the bourbon.   
"I acted like a real drama queen and basically humiliated her in public. And now I not only feel really bad about it, but I also told her I'd move out of our hotel and am more or less homeless," she explained further.   
"I know a place where I could probably stay, but I don't know where the person lives so I have to wait for one of the family members to show up. They usually seem to be here," Caroline finished as she draped her hair over her left shoulder, sighing heavily. 

"I can't imagine that your friend's words are true," Camille replied when she realized that Caroline's rant was over, "And I don't think you should feel bad. According to what you just told me this girl had to be rebuked for her behavior." 

Caroline smiled at the last comment, thankful that Camille tried to soothe her. 

"Maybe I could help you with the person you're looking for. I work here almost every night, I know the usual customers," she explained, smiling friendly. 

Caroline was pretty sure that Camille knew the Mikaelsons, but wasn't sure if it was so smart to tell her about her knowing them. At least she was Marcel's girl and he and the Mikaelsons had kind of a war going on. But what  _did_  she have to lose? No, really, what? 

Tyler and she broke up when he finally showed up at Withmore just to tell her that he wouldn't attend college because of his new pack. She was furious and accused him of being a liar and getting it on with a new wereslut. He fought back by bringing the whole  _Klaus is in love with you and you enjoy it_  thing up. They screamed at each other for about 10 minutes when he made the grave mistake to accuse her of having fucked (his words) 'Papa Hybrid'. That was everything Caroline needed to break up with him and throw him out of her and Elena's dorm room.

"I'm looking for Rebekah Mikaelson, she's an old friend of mine," Caroline finally said. 

She assumed that it was more or less harmless to mention Rebekah. At least Camille was working when she and Rebekah met. She could be an old High School friend or something alike. 

Camille nodded in recognition, opening her mouth to reply. "I fear you won't meet her, but it's Tuesday so her brother will be here in a few," she said, smiling kindly. 

Caroline nodded, taking another sip of her bourbon. 

"Which brother?" Care asked, remembering that not only Klaus but also Elijah existed. Just as Camille was about to answer, Caroline got her answer by the brother himself.

"Caroline," his accented voice said, surprise more than evident in his tone. 

"Klaus," she breathed, turning towards him. 

He made his way towards her, slowly, as if she was a deer caught in headlights and he didn't want to frighten her. When he finally sat down next to her, Camille was already pouring him his drink. 

"What a pleasant surprise," he said, still staring at her as if she was a miracle as if her sheer existence itself was a miracle. 

Caroline smiled at him and forced herself to tear her gaze from his eyes. She forgot what kind of effect they had on her. 

"What leads you here, love?" he asked, looking at her curiously. 

Caroline took a sip of her bourbon before she turned back towards him. She tried to look anywhere else but into his eyes which seemed to be an impossible task to manage, so she just stared into them, losing herself in their depths. 

"I'm here with Elena for Mardi Gras, we have our spring break. But we had a fight and I moved out of our hotel and ended up here, drowning my sorrows in bourbon," she answered, taking another sip of the bitter amber liquid as if to prove her point. 

Klaus instantly took her glass and set it back onto the counter upon realizing what she was doing. 

"I assume that you don't want to talk about your fight?" he asked, earning a nod from her. He sighed and looked at her, admired the girl who was the beacon of light to his darkness. She was his light, his angel, his Caroline, but she seemed to be more mature, more grown up. 

"What happened during the last months?" he asked her, causing her to flinch slightly. She hoped he didn't notice it, but of course, he did.

His look was clouded with concern the moment he noticed the small movement. He was about to add another question, but Caroline held up her hand to stop him from talking, it was her turn to talk. He did ask her a question and it would be really rude not to answer, wouldn't it? 

So she told him about how college was awesome and fun and how she and Elena grew apart ever since they learned about Bonnie's death, unlike everyone else expected.   
She told him about her break up with Tyler, about the argument they had, their final fight, as she liked to call it.   
She told him about Jesse and Elena's new beau with whom she almost cheated on Damon in a drunken and angry stupor (if it wouldn't have been for Carolines stopping her).   
She told him about Stefan who finally decided to live an Elena-free live. To do so he flew off to Europe. He sent Caroline a postcard from every place he visited.   
When Caroline finally finished her story, she realized that the number of customers increased, it seemed like a lot of time passed.

She stole back her glass of bourbon and downed it, sighing heavily. 

Caroline turned back towards him and just looked at Klaus as he looked at her. She never really noticed that she missed his blue eyes or his inviting raspberry lips. She asked herself if he ever had anything romantic with Hayley after impregnating her. She didn't know why, but she really hoped that it wasn't the case. 

"I would ask you what happened ever since you arrived here, but I already had a run-in with Rebekah who told me _everything,"_  Caroline said, surprising him. 

She saw the shifting emotions in his eyes, but he instantly masked it up, irritating her to no end. 

"Everything?" Klaus asked, raising his eyebrows. 

She nodded. "Everything. About Hayley, your arch-frenemy, the witches, Camille, who's really nice by the way, and well, basically _every_ thing," Caroline confirmed, surprising herself by the way she said Hayley's name. It sounded like she was using a slur instead of saying a name. 

The venom in her voice didn't slip Klaus' attention and he rose his eyebrows even further. "I grasp you're not really fond of Hayley," he deadpanned, taking a sip from his second glass of bourbon whereas Caroline was about to finish her fifth. 

"Well, she _did_ snap my neck without reason. She was the one _responsible_ for the second massacre. She didn't know how to dress _properly_ at the Miss Mystic Falls Peagent _I_  basically hosted," Caroline replied dryly, simply stating the facts. 

Klaus chuckled at her last point, remembering the time they spent there. She called him perfect, they had fun, it actually felt like it could work out between them. Klaus guessed that this was what it would be like if he would ever get the chance to win Caroline over. 

"You have a point there," he admitted, smiling at her. Caroline didn't want to, but she replied to his smile with an even bigger one

They sat in silence for a while, just looking at each other, enjoying each other's company, each other's presence. 

"I missed you," Caroline eventually mumbled. 

She spoke so quietly that Klaus wasn't sure if he got her right, so he rose a questioning eyebrow at her. 

She didn't look at him as she explained her statement. "I never thought that I'd miss you, but I do. I haven't noticed till I saw you but I do miss you. Your voice and your accent, your eyes ... the way you look at me. Your smile. Your laugh. I even miss your sarcastic remarks," Caroline confessed, not daring to look at him while pouring her heart out. 

She'd never admit that she was actually aware of what she was saying. If someone ever asked she'd say that it was the alcohol talking. 

When Klaus didn't reply she looked back up at him and found him staring at her in awe. 

After a few more moments his dumbfounded expression turned into a heartwarming smile which was meant for her. And only her. 

"I missed you as well, Caroline," he replied, making her name sound like an angel's. 

"Especially your sarcastic remarks.", he added, causing her to smile in amusement. She laughed. 

"And your laughter," he mumbled looking at her. 

He took her hand and squeezed it lightly. Caroline looked up at him before she looked at their hands. Her hand in his'. It felt so right, it was insane. 

"Do you remember how you told me that I'd turn up at your doorstep one day?" she asked, not really believing where she was heading with this. She knew exactly what she was doing, she knew it and she didn't care. It felt so right that she didn't care about her inner voice nagging at the back of her mind. Nothing was holding her back anymore. She was free, after all. 

"Of course I do," he answered, smiling at her. 

Caroline took a deep breath before she continued. "If I knew where you were living ... today would be the day I'd turn up at your doorstep," she confessed, looking right into Klaus' eyes. 

He processed her words, and with realization what she was trying to convey dawning, his eyes brightened. He tried to say something but seemed to be speechless. She, Caroline Forbes, made Klaus Mikaelson, the big bad Hybrid, speechless. 

"I'm ready to leave it all behind," Caroline added, stressing her former statement.

Klaus looked at her, and only her, as he slowly rose his hand to tuck a strand of her blonde waves behind her ear. But instead of retreating his hand immediately afterwards, it rested on her cheek. Caroline leaned into his touch, her eyes fluttering shut in the process. She felt him moving and just a few moments later his breath hit her skin, causing her to shudder under its caress. 

"Caroline," he mumbled, causing her to open her eyes. 

She stared right into his', noticing that they'd darkened in the last few seconds. She slightly tilted her head and leaned in, brushing the tip of her nose against his'. 

In a matter of seconds, their lips were moving in sync to their frantic heartbeats. 

When they broke apart they stared at each other. Klaus got off the stool and left a 200 dollar bill on the counter. He noticed Caroline's suitcase and took it, offering Caroline his hand, offering her the world. 

Caroline took his hand and followed him.   
Followed him out of her old life into a new one.


End file.
